


I want to be lucky (everyone else is)

by superangsty



Series: Give me luck [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Steve and Tony are idiots, but again not that much, but those two are married idiots, kissing again, so are phil and clint, wheras steve and tony are not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superangsty/pseuds/superangsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil always seem to be kissing. Steve wishes Tony would do the same to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to be lucky (everyone else is)

Tony Stark had spent his whole life knowing that he would never get to be in love. His parents had had a dysfunctional marriage at best, and, given that he didn’t have any other examples to go on, he had come to the conclusion that if _that_ was what love was meant to be like, he wanted nothing to do with it. The one night stands, the endless string of lovers, had started when he was still too young to know any better, right after his parents had died. Perhaps, if he had ever tried to go on more than one date with a person, he would eventually have fallen in love, settled down. Maybe he had even had a chance with Pepper, but he screwed that up. In the end, he decided that he was better off alone.

Well, not until he met Steve Rogers.

He wasn’t _in love_ with Steve, as per say, but he wasn’t about to deny that he wasn’t completely objected to the idea of the two of them, together. When they sparred together, and Tony could see the muscles rippling underneath Steve’s shirt (and seriously, someone needed to get him looser clothes), maybe he could imagine being able to touch that body, and kiss it, and do whatever else he wanted to do, but that didn’t mean anything, he thought about _everyone_ like that. And maybe, when he went into the kitchen and saw Steve cooking, or even making coffee, he wished that he was doing that for him, and he could almost picture living in domestic bliss, which terrified him even more than facing down supervillains.

But of course, none of that meant he was in love.

 

~***~

 

Steve Rogers had spent his whole life knowing that he would never get to be in love. Not that he hadn’t been in love before. He had been, twice. The first time, he had a choice. He could choose the army, his best friend, his _life_ , or he could choose to pursue it. Needless to say, he chose the first option. The second time, he’d thought he had finally found everything he had been hoping for, and he would have married her, he knew he would have, if he hadn’t…well, if he hadn’t died. So, after that, he decided he was going to give up on ever finding love.

But that had been before Tony Stark.

He had hated Tony from the first time he talked to him. He was loud, and arrogant, apparently had no moral compass, and he was _mean_. He probably wasn’t that mean, maybe Steve was just old fashioned, but he just couldn’t understand how everyone else could stand the constant bombardment of insults, and nicknames. The nicknames were the worst, because Steve couldn’t help but think that if he just changed his tone the slightest bit, they could almost be considered affectionate, but that would, of course, never happen. Obviously he admired Iron Man, they were teammates, they had helped each other save the world multiple times, but Tony Stark was not someone he could get along with easily.

Which was why he was most definitely _not_ in love with him.

 

~***~

 

“Clint, I have a question.”

The archer looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Oh? What is it, were you wondering how I’m so awesome? How my hair is always so perfect? Because I’m sorry, Stark, but that is classified.”

“No, no that’s not it.”

“Well, most of my life is classified, but I could always tell you how-“

“Why are you always kissing Coulson?” Tony cut in, wanting to get the question out of the way, without Clint’s incessant rambling.

Apparently that was all it took to shut him up, because he was immediately reduced to stuttering “I…um…I-I have no idea what you’re talking about. What a ridiculous suggestion. Um…”

“Oh, please. There’s no point trying to deny it. I’ve seen you. Multiple times.”

“Impossible. Me? Kissing Coulson? Why on earth would I want to do that?”

“Stop it. I won’t tell anyone. They are all apparently too blind to have noticed, anyways. So just tell me, why?”

Clint started fiddling anxiously with his shirt “It’s nothing, just-just a luck thing, that’s all.”

“Luck? So there’s nothing going on there?” he asked, already feeling the disappointment surge through him.

“Nope.” Clint paused for a moment, eyeing him carefully “Why? You weren’t checking to see if Ph- if Coulson was available, were you?”

“What?! Fuck no, definitely not. There’s no way in hell I would ever go for _Coulson_. I can’t see why anyone would.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Clint gave a weak chuckle “Was that all you wanted to know? Because I’ve kinda got paperwork to do.”

“Yup, that was it. Your answer was incredibly useless, but thanks anyway, I guess. See you at dinner?”

“Not tonight, I’m busy.”

“Right. Well, bye then.” Tony waved and then walked out of the room. Apparently he was going to have to find some other way to work out his problems.

 

~***~

 

“Phil? He’s gone, you can come back and sit with me now.” Clint was silently begging that Phil had been hidden well enough that he hadn’t heard any of that conversation, because Tony Stark was a dick and, after what he had said, he was quite ready to shoot him. Phil would be completely crushed.

Phil appeared from under the bed and returned to his place at Clint’s side. Clint raised an eyebrow because under the bed? Really? Hiding under the bed was for teenagers, not for one of the best spies in the world. Although, that would mean that he would have heard everything…and yep, there it was. That look in his eyes, the one that Clint wished he didn’t have to see but instead saw all too often.

For a moment, he could think of nothing to say, so instead pulled Phil into the tightest hug he could manage. “Don’t listen to him,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to the top of Phil’s head “people like Stark go their whole lives saying whatever they want, and never thinking about the consequences. He doesn’t deserve to be on your mind for even a second.”

“What if he’s right?”

“He’s not. I’m living proof that he’s not.”

 

~**~

 

“Agent Coulson? I have a question.”

“Please, Captain. Call me Phil.”

“Only if you’ll call me Steve.”

“I’m sure I can manage that. Did you need something?”

“Sorry to ask such a personal question, but-“ He paused, staring straight down at the ground and shuffling awkwardly “Why are you always kissing Agent Barton?”

“Oh, that? I hadn’t realised anyone had seen. That’s just a luck thing, a lot of agents have superstitions like that. Why? It doesn’t bother you, does it?” Coulson- no, Phil, had his usual neutral expression, but it was plain to see how worried he was about what the answer might be.

“No! Definitely not, I would never judge something about who they choose to be with, I mean, I’m- never mind. Off topic. But you’re saying that there’s nothing else going on between you and Barton?”

Phil shook his head slightly “Nothing at all. We’re just colleagues, I would hardly even call him a friend.”

Steve had gone into this conversation almost completely sure that he knew the answer to his question, and he wasn’t planning on stopping until he was sure that he had the truth. He had seen the way the two agents looked at each other, and he had seen the way they kissed. It couldn’t be purely platonic, it made no sense. “I wouldn’t tell anyone, if there was something going on. I’m sure there’s a reason you keep it a secret, and I completely understand that.”

“I’m not saying we’re together, and I’m not saying we’re not. Just- what makes you think that we are?”

“Mostly just the way he looks at you. Nobody’s looked at me like that since-“ since Bucky, but he wasn’t about to say that “-nobody’s ever looked at me like that. It’s plain to see that he completely adores you.”

Coulson gave a small huff and muttered “Yeah, right.” Which he probably hadn’t meant for Steve to hear. Oops. After that, he quickly spoke up, saying “We uh- we’ve been married for…a long time. It was my idea not to tell you guys, sorry. So, if you don’t mind, could you keep this to yourself?”

“Yes, of course, but why?”

“The Avengers need to work as a team. If this was common knowledge, it could cause problems. And with what we do, we can’t afford problems.”

“Ah. Okay. Well, thank you for telling me the truth.” Steve turned to leave, suddenly terrified of asking the next question he had planned.

“That’s fine, you’re welcome. Any particular reason that you wanted to know?”

Steve still had his back turned to the other man, which he knew was rude, but didn’t bother to correct himself “No, nope, no reason. Oh look, I have to go. Right now. Goodbye” he rushed away, and was almost out the door when Coulson spoke again.

“Are you sure? Because I mean, I’m sure there must be a reason. By any chance, does this ‘reason’ have a goatee? Bad taste in clothes? Flies around in a metal suit?”

He froze in his tracks. “How did you…?”

“I assumed you’d realised by now, Captain. It’s my job to know everything.”

“If you know everything, then do you know if he…” Steve wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer, but he would rather just get it out of the way.

“That’s not my secret to tell,” Phil answered, speaking softly “but trust me, you should let him know how you feel. Otherwise you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”

He couldn’t think how to reply to that, so he gave a small nod and quickly walked out of the room. He suddenly had a lot to think about.

 

~***~

 

Somebody was knocking on the door to Tony’s lab. Nobody ever came down here. This was _his_ space. Was the rest of the tower no longer enough for the others? But, he wouldn’t want to be rude and leave whoever it was just standing out there, so he turned and asked JARVIS to open the door, and of course it was the one and only Captain America that walked in. Just his luck.

Steve looked to be at a loss for words, as all he said when he walked in was “Tony…”

“What is it, Cap? Trying to build a new suit here, so it’d better be important.”

“Tony, I…” and then Steve mumbled something very quickly, and seriously? Not everyone had enhanced hearing capabilities.

“Speak up, or write whatever it is you’re saying down.” Something behind him started beeping “I really don’t have time for this.”

Raising his voice to almost a yell, Steve repeated “I am in love with you, Tony Stark. Good day.” And then he stormed out, too quickly for Tony to answer.

 

~***~

 

Tony didn’t see Steve again until the next day, when the Avengers were called to assemble. He looked around for Barton, but he was probably off somewhere having Coulson wish him luck, and really, how dumb had Tony been? He would, of course, go and apologise to both of them for the things he had said, but not right now. He had more important things to do.

He marched up to Steve and grabbed the back of his neck, yanking him down for a kiss. “Let me be very clear. That was _not_ for luck.” he muttered into Steve’s lips.

“I love you too, Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's awful, I don't know why I wrote this. I just ship stevetony like craaazzzy and I loved writing Give me luck (I'll probably need it) so I figured I'd try something similar for these two idiots. Please comment below to tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Also, I now have a [tumblr](http://superangsty.tumblr.com), so feel free to check it out!


End file.
